Say the words
by vannadear
Summary: The KT aren’t your typical Frat Boys. Watch the boys, their leader; and their plot to get him back together with his one true love. This is how they are in my head OOC and of course CappieCasey 4EVA.


Title: "Say the words"

By: vannadear

On: 4/17/09

Summary: The KT aren't your typical Frat Boys. Watch the boys, their leader; and their plot to get him back together with his one true love. This is how they are in my head OOC and of course CappieCasey 4EVA.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any part of the Greek television show, its actors, characters etc. I'm just playing with these dollies for my own pleasure as they never seem to play out the way I want them to on the actual episodes (which I love regardless of that btw)

And now, let the hi-jinks ensue.

* * *

Kappa Tau Gamma was a Fraternity unlike any other.

It's a simple and boastful statement to make, and though it was true that the vast campus of Cyprus Rhodes University hosted many different 'flavors' of Fraternal houses, none were ever _quite_ the same as Kappa Tau. Other houses stood for the academically minded, the athletically gifted, and even for those that wished to make the world a better place by way of artistic ability or charity services.

Regardless of what brought these 'brothers' together, each house held parties; better known as 'mixers', they all had charity events, all had rushed their particular house, paid their house dues and bore the embossed and Greek-lettered pin signifying their affiliation. While these attributes are in fact solid standards that any Fraternity abides by; certain criteria was required to be a ΚΤΓ that was, to put it bluntly; not even a sonar blip on the Batcopter computer for the rest of the Houses on 'Greek Row'.

The reputation of ΚΤΓ; as _any_ Cyprus Rhodes student that held a week-long tenure would tell you, was that of a degenerate band of party-crazed slackers; they didn't go to class, never tried for anything if it wasn't a game of beer-pong or a one-night stand, and they hosted the best, lewdest, and loudest parties around.

And **everyone** knew that _nobody_ embodied the reputed qualities of the ΚΤΓ letters better then their President.

Known only as "Cappie" among faculty and students alike, said leader of this band of merry marauders was literally a living legend. He'd sampled every major, been a member of every club, and had drank at least one pint each of the 50 international beers on tap at Dobbler's. One end of the scarred oak counter to the other, he worked his way around the brewed 'globe,' and the same was said about his regard with the female population.

Threesomes, orgies, 'a girl a night,' cougars, teens; all different ladies of all different nationalities, hair colors and body types, faculty, student, Greek and non, even some of the local 'townies' had had a taste of "Cappie Tau," and _everyone_ knew that.

Kappa Tau was the party frat; and they were lewd, disgusting, womanizers; without a drive to do anything else. It was practically written in the university welcome pamphlet.

But what _nobody_ knew was that **everyone **was talking out of their respective asses.

Yes, if perception was everything, then the collective population seriously needed to get their eyes examined; as the reality of the Kappa Tau Gamma Fraternity and its President was far different then how it was perceived.

The first falsehood being that, the collective brotherhood of ΚΤΓ was just a bunch of easy-going, video-game playing guys that admittedly; liked to have a good time every now and again. The second was that the "living legend," in fact their own illustrious and 'womanizing' leader; had only ever romanced _**one**_, single woman, whether it was in or out of the bedroom.

Which wasn't to say Cappie was a monk; he'd had his fair share of ultra-heavy make out sessions in various places with various women; but only one had ever touched his heart, only one had ever touched his soul, and only one had ever touched his…er…"Happy Cappie place"

He'd had offers, dear-god had he had offers; and he had gotten very close numerous times; but a Kappa Tau was nothing if not true to himself and his ideals. Cappie truly believed he had found the one; he saw no reason to try one of CRUs other 31-hundred feminine flavors.

As a result, many women were turned away, and yet so many stellar tales of his legendary prowess circulated that it was laughable. The 'Casanova' of the Campus was _lovesick_ and _pining_ for his first love! It still boggled his own mind that the rumor mill could be so off-base. As it was, the only way he'd been able to avoid an uprising of scorned women (nobody liked to be turned down after all) was by the continual and generous help of his brothers.

That first mixer after Casey dumped him-which was actually thrown for that exact reason, he had not only been blitzed out of his skull; but _beyond_. Before he knew it, he found himself under a touchy, feely, well endowed pile of Tri Pi's and for the first time; Cappie was dumbstruck and floundering for footing. It was the combined efforts of Beaver and Wade that first night that upon seeing his overly-uncomfortable, deer in headlights expression had quickly stepped in to allow him a hasty retreat to his now-Evan free dorm.

The morning after said mixer, Beaver had looked at him with something more utter befuddlement in his stormy grey eyes. Their Asian pledge brother lounging nearby against the wall, and scratching his own stubble-covered chin. Wade's dark eyes mirroring that of the large 'Castor Canadensis' on the couch.

"Dude. So MANY hot chicks throwing themselves at you and you _choke_!? What's up?" was the first question that cracked the silence. The broad-shouldered blond leaning forward on the sagging green couch, forearms levered on knees as he looked directly into the wide-eyed, slighter paler man lounging in the recliner across from him.

Wade remained silent from his place against the wall, curiosity piqued and wanting to hear their brown haired bro's response also. The three of them had been pledging together for more then half a year; and they'd never seen Cappie look as panicked as he had last night. He'd always been cooler then calm whenever they were being chased by campus police or drinking the latest "kitchen sink booze blitz" concoction that Egyptian Joe happened to throw together; and not once had that wide-eyed, utterly uncomfortable and startled look donned the face of the 'unflapple cappable' before.

It was kind of creepy.

Beaver's question remained unanswered for several moments as silence settled around the three, Cappie closing his eyes and trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for his behavior; which _he_ didn't even fully understand yet.

What the hell was wrong with him? Any guy would have been more then happy to have so many sexy, willing women throwing themselves at them…both literally and figuratively. He'd just never felt so suffocated in his life…never felt so wrong, so _dirty _for that matter-and definitely hated the feeling.

It must have been the break up; not only was he missing Casey like crazy and cursing himself for being such an ass…but he could still picture how those big gorgeous hazel eyes looking up at him with adoration and those pouty peach lips pulled back to show off rows of clean sparkling teeth….in a smile just for him.

The happy memories lasted for mere moments each time before his conscience sucker punched him with that shocked, disappointed and heartbroken look of betrayal she'd given him at the ball—nope, it never failed to make his chest ache and fill with self-loathing.

He didn't necessarily have a moral compass that always pointed North though, and she dumped him after all; he was free and clear to mack on whatever luscious babe that landed in his lap, right? It was even expected of him, as the current confrontation clearly showed.

He struggled with his manly pride for a moment, annoyed and frustrated with what he was feeling and what he knew he was expected to feel.

"I just…didn't want them alright?" he eventually grumbled out, shaggy head falling back against the headrest of the chair as he studied the cracked ceiling of the living room.

This lackluster and short explanation is what prompted Wade to abandon his wall-side perch, and quickly cross the room to sit heavily on the wobbly coffee table Beaver had been named for defacing.

"Uh huh…didn't want them? Those senoritas were sizzling and you looked like your label read 'caution: flammable' bro; I thought you and Blondie broke up?" he asked while leaning back onto his hands, feet planted on the floor to prevent toppling over with the tilting table.

"We did." came the muffled response from behind the hands that now covered his exasperated face.

Cappie inhaled raggedly, scrubbing his hands down his face as he exhaled before lifting his head to look first at Beaver and then at Wade.

"I just…I just wasn't feeling it okay? The kissing was fine for a while and then when things started getting heavier I just…suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there. Didn't feel right." He finished, arms crossing over his chest in a decidedly un-Cappie like defensive move.

The silence reigned for nearly a full minute. Cappie looking at the floor, Wade and Beaver looking at first Cappie, then each other in a silent, simultaneously questioning glances that spoke volumes of how much neither one of them knew what to say. Surprisingly, it was the less talkative of them that spoke up first.

"Y'know we wouldn't care if you were getting certain…urges Cap. Heath came clean and it doesn't bothe-" the laugh erupting from the direction of the recliner cut off the rest of what he was going to say before Cappie interjected.

"I'm not gay Beav. I'm just…not wanting to have sex with women," the subtle distinction appeared lost on both his pledge mates as their expressions drooped into utterly confused masks, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in bewilderment.

It took a few minutes but Wade was the first to make it to the finish line this time, "Oh I get it…just don't want to have sex with women who aren't _Casey_, am I right?" he continued with a grin and a suggestive eyebrow lift and continued before Cappie could confirm or deny the rhetorical query "Because you know it's been a week man; and we've been peeling you off the strip club floor nearly every morning, its not like you're actually saving yourself for the little ZBZ are you?" he asked laughingly as his slapped his palm against Cappie's knee in jest.

The stunned expression he got in reply was really all the confirmation he needed. Wow. He was really that in love with her? They had gotten that serious? The look on his face the previous night had been powerful; he clearly didn't want to get laid by anyone else but the petite blond bombshell. It was pretty baffling as far as revelations go. They were men after all; they had two minds about everything and only enough blood to run one at a time. It was one thing to stay faithful to a girlfriend, but for Cappie to not even want it when he and Casey were so clearly over? Their boy had it **bad**.

The raven-haired brother cleared his throat then, one hand moving across his jaw line in thought as the sound of his fingers scratching through stubble echoed through the empty room. He turned his gaze to the towheaded male a few feet away on the couch and lifted an eyebrow in question as to what they should do.

The Beaver's own slate grey irises shifted focus from Wade to survey the still frozen visage of the guy he had come to think of as family within the last few months. Beaver wasn't an only child; he was actually the youngest of five boys; and yet he'd never felt more at home in his life then he did when he was just hanging out with Cappie and Wade, shooting pool or running amuck.

They really were brothers. And clearly one of their own was suffering, and would likely continue to suffer unless they did something to help. They were his brothers after all.

"You don't have to say anything Cap, we get it. You guys were majorly in love, and you aren't over her yet; uh…do you want Wade and I to be…well kind of reverse wingmen and make sure you don't get cornered?" the quiet question rumbled from the largest of the trio, the sincere concern on his face and somber tone reassuring Cappie that they weren't about to psyche him out and a sigh of alleviation escaping.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, that would be good…I just…she was my **one **y'know? I know it sounds so cliché and female and froofy, but I really thought we were in it for the volume chug….Though paying more attention to the little things definitely would have been a good freaking idea, stupid _**stupid**_ Cappie," the embarrassed brother in the recliner finished, on a lighter note, though the admonition was the complete, dirty truth.

Wade nodded art his admission "No problem man, we'll run interference on the women types until you say the word. If we see you get pulled into a dark room, orgy pile, corner or whatev we'll come up with some shtick about pledge duty or something to get you out, sound good?" he folded his arms and wobbled a bit for balanced on the table, looking to Beaver for confirmation, who nodded his agreement as well.

The relief he felt at the odd promise and awkward conversation was nearly as embarrassing to Cappie as the situation itself. He could be such a girl sometimes. He cleared his throat and studied the stained carpet his blue converse hi-top was probing "Yeah…yeah. Thanks guys."

He then quickly propelled himself out of the chair and towards the game room, eager to change the topic of conversation, "SO! Who wants pool!? Last one to the table has to play the loser!"

Both brothers quickly followed him to the well-used pool table, Beaver speaking up once more as he racked the balls for the game, "Uh Cap…what is the word?"

Wade looked up from playing with his cell phone, listening for the password that would unlock Cappie's mental chastity belt.

The man in question leaned against his stick, shaggy bangs hanging into his eyes as he pondered the question before answering in a solemn tone.

"The words…are coconut custard,"

After that night, the three became inseparable at parties; Wade and Beaver quickly learned to let loose and have fun but each still kept an eye out for any situations that Cappie himself couldn't talk his way out of. Years passed without 'the words' ever being spoken and the silent pact remained just that; silent.

The rest of their brothers weren't oblivious however; many of them caught onto the silent way Beaver or Wade would hoist a drunken sorority girl from Cappie onto another brother; or another sorority girl. And so slowly but surely, without any prompting or discussion, the rest of ΚΤΓ started to run interference as well.

This isn't to say that Cappie was helpless, he could still get out of the majority of unwanted situations on his own, but it was always comforting to know that he had the unquestioned backup of his house.

So, while other fraternities only seemed to mold pledges to fit their respective stereotype: crazed super bowl keggars (Lamda Sig) stuffy nine-course, catered dinner parties (Omega Chi) or even the competitive drive to defend their title and re-win the Nationwide 'Calculus Calculations in your Cranium' tournament (Psi Phi Pi) the brothers of Kappa Tau sat back, and let the masses do (and say) what they would.

They didn't care how fast you could run a forty, they didn't care how many decimal places graced your bank account, and they certainly didn't care about your SAT scores. What made Kappa Tau Gamma unlike all the rest was the simple fact that all it required of its members was heart. If you had it, you'd be welcomed with open arms, a brother, part of a family, for life.

Kappa Tau Gamma didn't need to prove themselves to anyone but Kappa Tau Gamma; they knew who they were, and what they valued, and could honestly care less about what the rest of the houses thought of them.

It was this confidence, this devil may care house-wide attitude that allowed their mixers to be so very legendary; they never denied anything, but they also knew that no matter what happened, each brother held the full backing of the house behind him.

So even with all the stories, all the legends; you would never hear a whisper, a rumor, or even a suggestion of a date-rape, drug overdose, alcohol poisoning or any other of the terrifying happenings that had in fact occurred at different times in the other fraternal parties on campus.

Such things were to put it bluntly; not even a sonar blip on the Batcopter computer of a ΚΤΓ brother. If you wanted the company of a woman, you brought your A game, not a pill, if you wanted to imbibe on the narcotics you did so with the mind that you were not going to have fun if you couldn't remember what happened the next morning. Throwing up the contents of your stomach for hours, having your stomach pumped and _dying_ were not on the ΚΤΓ 'fun' list.

Getting really drunk, smoking pot and playing video games for 13 hours straight? Now that was fun. Walking around half naked? Fun! Karaoke until your ears were ringing and you literally saw stars from the tequila shots you did for missing a pitch? FUN.

A Kappa Tau only had one real addiction. Fun. It's what made those boys in red and gold so appealing to be around; so rumor-worthy. But, seeing your pledge brother, now the President of the Fraternity with blue balls from a self-imposed couple years of celibacy? That wasn't fun. And it needed to change.

Kappa Tau Gamma was a Fraternity unlike any other. And they were going to prove it once again by playing the role of matchmakers to ensure the happiness of their friendly leader and his by now-navy colored pills.

A small respite had occurred for Cap at the beginning of the semester, resulting in the entire house cheering as one Miss Cartwright proceeded down the stairs and out the front door; she probably thought they were mocking her, but really they were just relieve that Cappie had finally gotten some.

After a repeat of the same strip-club marathon they had helped him through with their last break up, Wade and Beaver thought he might finally be over her, especially when Rebecca Logan entered the picture.

Those thoughts got thrown out the window when the café au lait skinned beauty showed up in a parody of a doctor's costume while he was still bedridden and was subsequently turned away moments later; if she wasn't sticking around to play doctor then there wasn't a chance that they had done it yet. Even sick as a dog, it seemed Cappie's dedication to Casey was firm.

Once the senator's daughter and the hippie's son called it quits for good, the Kappa's long standing operation of "Bust a Nut" or "Fated Lovers" as Beaver liked to call it in his more poetic moments, started to take their mission more seriously.

They had done everything they could to push Casey and Cappie back together within the last year; from bribing teacher's assistants, threatening others that vied for Casey's affection; Beaver even shoved Cappie out of the way to kiss Rebecca at the ZBZ kissing booth so their targets would be forced to kiss again. All efforts were met with nothing to show for it, and it seemed that each attempt only made Casey more wounded or Cappie more frustrated.

Times were looking all the more bleak when school resumed and "Casey Cartwright was seen driving into campus with her boyfriend Max Tyler" one of the brothers reported to their first of what would be many weekly 'CC' basement meetings of the new semester with a frown.

Wade and Beaver had shared a troubled look at the news, sure that the blonde's fascination with the new guy would have dissipated over the break, and disconcerted to hear otherwise. They were running out of time. It was their senior year after all and in spite of the rumors, they would be graduating this year; and so would Casey.

They needed to come up with a new plan, one that would not only renew Cappie's lost hope but remind Casey of how perfect they were for each other. One that would impress on the sunny haired beauty that Cappie had grown up and that she wouldn't need to worry about the same problems they had run into last time.

Three weeks had passed, and so far? No good.

The current CC meeting was being held right before another of their promised parties with the ZBZs started, as at the last one, Casey had actually tried the unthinkable of getting her ex and her current to be friends; the ridiculous thought had not only sent Cappie into a new level of depression but of course made the "Operation Bust a Nut" aka "Fated Lovers" group even more worried to get the two together for good.

Before they adjourned and the brothers were free to join the mixer with Zeta Beta Zeta that was forming upstairs, each was encouraged to call out any potential plans of action that could be used at the brilliant opportunity the evening posed.

They agreed that Casey would most likely bring her boyfriend to this one as well, and that he would need to be either removed or even potentially defamed in her eyes; Cappie could then swoop in as the knight in shining armor and carry the princess away to the tower for a proper ravishment-that being Beaver's flowery description, who had apparently turned into a bit of a romantic with the matchmaking mission weighing so heavily on his mind.

Wade had also bribed the Dobbler's bartender for the girl's favorite Lemon Drop recipe and so plan A was to physically removed Max from the party, get both Casey and Cappie tanked and extol one another's virtues until they rekindled their love and found a dark room.

Plan B was similar to Plan A, except they locked them in a closet sober then waited until the two had talked it out re-realized their love and then expose Max to the lovemaking pair and defame Casey in his eyes. It was all very elaborate.

Plan C was to explain to Max that as a house they would not only beat the hell out of him but ensure that he would never be able to have children if he continued the relationship that was bumming out their leader; then push Cappie to offer comfort and watch the sparks fly.

They argued and expanded on many different ideas until the door to the basement was yanked open and a tall, chestnut-tressed goddess came tearing down the stairs, a large pearly-white smile across her face.

"Hey Guys, you'll NEVER guess who's making out on the foyer!!!" Ashleigh squealed happily, before trotting back up the stairs gracefully, with just enough bounce in her step to distract to every straight male in the room.

Heath of course, was not fazed, other then by her quick appearance and moved swiftly from his seated position to follow after her up the stairway.

"Hey, wait Ash who is it!?" he also disappeared from the top of the stairs as his brothers moved to follow.

The sight of one Casey Cartwright, legs wrapped tightly around the waist of their very own President as he used the wall for balance and his own hands to secure her to him while they fiercely engaged one another's tongues is what the flabbergasted Kappa Tau's were greeted with.

Fish bowl expressions blanked across the self proclaimed "CC" groups faces as the heavy breathing of the two by the door increased. They watched as one of Cappie's hands tugged Casey closer to his body by her backside, the other cradling her golden head closer before he flipped their positions and pinned her gently between the wall and himself so his hands could roam freely.

Ashleigh turned to the stunned group of men with her happily sparkling eyes, explaining the sudden turn of events with another grin.

"Casey couldn't stop lying to herself after last week and _finally _broke up with Max last night! I of course, being totally awesome; used the opportunity to remind her of all the great times with Cappie and the fact that he's grown up and been so mature lately," She chattered happily to Wade, before turning back to the scene and continuing.

"I also _may_ have given her a _little_ push with a _few_ pre-party drinks; but only a shot or two for courage---she has totally been on a lovesick-for-Cappie bender since she saw him being all noble and trying to make friends with Max," the brunette nodded happily, hands coming to clasp together under her chin as she dreamily looked over the hot-and-heavy make out scene.

The collective brothers cheered, before Beaver's hand came up to silence them, and he crossed the hallway to tap the oblivious Cappie on the shoulder.

The shaggy haired man pulled away from his blond with a gasp, his lust-glazed expression looking down into Casey's similarly glowing face.

"Cap, you want to come help me with the new pledge bowling tourney outside?" the tall straw haired man asked quietly; needing confirmation that this was a good thing and not another fling.

The cheers that erupted from his response:

"C-Coconut Custard Beav. Definitely Coconut Custard"

* * *

**So yeah, that's it; I'm a dork, it's weird and crazy and yeah it won't happen but darn it I can dream can't I!?!**

**Reviews show love!!!!**


End file.
